


Spirit Hands

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack Pairing, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an nsfw-prompt on my Dirthamen-roleplay-blog on tumblr. Vengeance has gotten himself his own body, much like Cole, thanks to the help of Dirthamen. The spirit has always been somewhat physical in his affection for the god and now that he had a real, feeling body and not a rotting corpse for a host, this seemed to have increased, much to Dirthamen's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Hands

**Author's Note:**

> The roleplay-AU, this drabble plays in, is written based on the headcanon, that Justice/Vengeance is truly a fragment of Elgar'nan's soul and thus has vague affectionate memories of Dirthamen, who used to be his son, after all. But since he does not know the true meaning of those memories, he has begun to twist his affection into something more sexual.  
> So, in a way it is vaguely incest. If you have a problem with that, don't read it.
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

Dirthamen had long gotten used to the physical way Vengeance showed his affection for his friend, especially now, that he had a real living vessel for a body again and not the rotting, unfeeling corpse he had come to Skyhold with. He had gotten so used to it, that he thought nothing of it, when strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a chin resting on his shoulder. Leaning back into the embrace, he chuckled softly.

“What now? Want me to pet your head again? Honestly, one would think I befriended an overgrown kitten, instead of a ferocious spirit of Vengeance.”

He got no answer. Instead the arms around his waist tightened, the head on his shoulder turned to breath in the scent of the mage. While he found Vengeance’s unresponsiveness somewhat odd, he still thought nothing of it. When soft lips grazed along his neck, he let out a content sigh. It had been long, so long, since he last enjoyed the affectionate attention of another man. But the spirit’s silence began to worry him a bit. He still remembered quite vividly that one night, where Vengeance had attacked the mage, while sleep-walking. Despite the spirit’s gentleness, Dirthamen felt himself tense up.

“Falon?”

Again, no answer. The lips were replaced by teeth and tongue, nibbling and teasing along the pointed shell of his ear. He couldn’t help the shudder running down his spine, but at least managed to bite back the moan building up in his throat. No need to encourage the spirit any further, as long as he wasn’t sure, whether or not his friend was even conscious. But when he tried to twist in his arms, to get a look at the other man’s face, the arms around his waist tightened almost painfully and a low, warning growl near his ear made him freeze. The message was clear: _Don’t move! Obey!_

The mage forced himself to relax against Vengeance’s chest and was rewarded with an appreciative hum. The arms relaxed their vice grip, hands sliding over his stomach until they came to rest on his hips. A slight push urged Dirthamen to move forward. Being subtly steered by these hands, the mage slowly walked through the room until he arrived at his desk. One of the hands moved to his back, up his spine and pushed between his shoulder-blades - a persistent pressure, not forceful, but nevertheless unrelenting. Following the silent order, Dirthamen leaned forward until his hands rested on the table’s wooden surface. The hand slid forward, squeezing his neck briefly. Another silent order: _Stay!_

The subtle dominance Vengeance was exerting was filling the mage with a confusing mixture of feelings: Worry, fear, but also excitement and anticipation. Testing his luck one more time Dirthamen turned his head to get a look at Vengeance’s face. The look of raw, unmasked lust that he was presented with, caused his breath to catch. The spirit’s eyes were focused only on him, pupils slightly diluted, giving them  dangerously dark glint. But he still said nothing, just gently nudge Dirthamen’s head to turn back down. Letting his head hang between his shoulders, the mage exhaled slowly, trying to still the rapid beating of his heart. Vengeance was not touching him anymore, but he could still feel the spirit’s presence behind him - close, silent, watching. A foot nudged itself between Dirthamen’s feet, urging them further apart. He was still fully closed, but the humiliating sight he must still present to his friend, made the god’s mouth run dry. Another pause followed, which Dirthamen’s mind filled conveniently with images of that intense stare of lust, raking over the curve of his arse, perfectly complimented by the folds of his robes. His dick twitched slowly to life between his thighs and he felt a blush blooming on his cheeks at the thought, that so little got him excited already. When Vengeance finally touched him again, laying a hand flat on the small of his back, he almost jumped, so tense was he. The hand rubbed soothing circles into his back. _It’s alright. I’ve got you. Just let go._

Later he would stubbornly deny the soft sob, that escaped his lips, in that moment. Pushing again, the hand on his back urged him to lean further down, until his head was resting on his crossed forearms, his butt now raised almost obscenely into the air. If he had been naked right now, Vengeance would have been able to see literally everything. And as it seemed, the spirit had just the same thought, for his hand were methodically hoisting up the heavy cloth of Dirthamen’s skirt, pushing it over his back, so that it bunched up around his waist.

Hooking fingers into the mage’s smalls, the spirit pulled them down, just far enough that they would be stretched around his parted knees. The blush that had grazed his pale cheeks until now, began to spread all over Dirthamen’s face until even the back of his neck and the tip of his ears were burning with bright red shame. That Vengeance walked around the mage, confused Dirthamen at first, but then one hand came pressing down on his neck, holding him firmly in place. Unsure of what the spirit was planning, the mage tried to brace himself mentally. Nevertheless the first loud slap of a flat hand against his ass surprised him and he bucked involuntary against the hand in his neck, as he gasped shocked. But Vengeance was strong and easily held him down, as five  more stinging slaps landed on the mage’s unguarded ass-cheeks, in slow succession. Biting down on his lower lip, Dirthamen tried very hard to hold back any sounds, but he couldn’t fully stifle the whimpers and sobs, his half-hard dick twitching sympathetically with every spark of pain the spirit’s hand ignited on his sensitive flesh. Alternating the angle of his slaps, Vengeance managed to paint the mage’s entire ass in a lovely rosy red, eventually. By that time, Dirthamen was already a sobbing, mewling mess, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, and precum from his fully erect cock. The hand in his neck slid up, gently stroking over the back of his head.  
_Good boy! You did well._

Dirthamen’s legs were trembling from the effort of keeping his aching arse raised, despite his desire to fall to his knees and curl in on himself. Walking back behind the mage, Vengeance let his hand slide in a soothing manner over his back until both his hands came to rest on the heated skin of Dirthamen’s ass-cheeks. Crouching down behind him, the spirit began to spread soft butterfly kisses over the rosy flesh, the feeling of it on his over-sensitized skin, causing the mage to mewl obscenely. When Vengeance parted his cheeks and licked a slow long stripe over the puckering hole hidden in between, Dirthamen let out a low, wanton moan. Apparently having waited for such a reaction, the spirit focused his attention entirely on Dirthamen’s anus, licking teasing circles around the hole, before pushing his tongue inside, shallowly fucking the mage with it.

The result was marvelous. A thin sheen of sweat began to glisten on the mage’s trembling legs, his whole body twitching softly, while he bit down onto his robe’s sleeve to stifle the deep moans slipping from his lips. His dick was swollen thick and throbbing painfully from being untouched for so long.

Suddenly the tongue and the hands disappeared and the disappointed, needy whine Dirthamen let out, would have made him cringe in shame, if he wasn’t so desperate with _need_ already. When he felt a finger, slicked with saliva probe at his hole, he instinctively pushed back, taking the digit in in one go. Immediately the other hand was on his hip, holding him still, while that evil finger, twisted and turned inside him, making him sob again. Soon a second finger was added. Vengeance made sure to spread his hole thoroughly, thrusting his fingers in and out in a teasingly slow rhythm, scissoring and pushing them against his prostrate in a come-hither gesture, making the mage buck with a surprised shout of pleasure. Dirthamen was so lost in sensation that he didn’t notice, how the second hand had slid around his waist and he chocked on his breath, when strong fingers suddenly wrapped around his throbbing penis. For the next minutes the room was filled with the obscenely slick sounds of Vengeance’s fingers fucking the mage’s hole in a slow teasing pace, while his other hand pumped his member in a matching manner. Dirthamen’s moans and sobs added to the noise, if only stifled slightly by the sleeve on which he still bit tightly. Soon, the mage could feel heat pooling behind his belly and the skin around his balls pulling tight, as he came increasingly close to his orgasm. Just when he thought, he was about to burst, the hands pulled away again. The strangled, desperate wail he let out, was almost inhuman. He was so close, so damn close! He didn’t care for shame or dignity anymore. Not being beyond begging even, he plead with Vengeance, subconsciously falling partly into the old tongue.

“Nan… Falon… Please… no… don’t…. don’t stop!”

The hands returned but only to stroke soothingly along his thighs. Dirthamen was truly crying now, the need to cum being far too overwhelming for the mage. The gentle stroking resumed, until the mage felt his need somewhat ebbing. It was still there, but he was not feeling as if he was about to cum anymore. Still his entire body trembled by now with suppressed release. One of the hands disappeared again, and he could hear the slick squelching sound, of liquid being spread deliberately over skin. The hand on his back suddenly held onto his hip, stilling him as the thick head of Vengeance’s cock pressed against his entrance. Pushing in in one fluid thrust, the spirit wrenched a hoarse cry of pleasure from Dirthamen’s throat. The mage didn’t get any time to adjust around the girth, as the other man held onto his hips with both hands, pulling out almost completely only to drive his cock deep into him until his hips slapped against the back of the mage’s. Not caring for discretion anymore, Dirthamen shouted and moaned loudly in time, with the spirit’s thrusts pounding into him, his swollen cock bobbing between his legs with the motion. He could feel orgasm approach him fast again, the muscles in his stomach tensing up almost painfully. A strangled sob was all, that came out of his mouth, as release hit him full force. Cumming untouched, he spurted hot semen onto the table and against his belly, with every thrust of the spirit. His whole body shook with the sensation, as he began to see stars at his peripheral vision, convulsing around the thick cock still pistoning mercilessly into him.

Just when he thought, he couldn’t take it anymore, the spirit buried himself balls-deep in his ass and got rigidly still, as he came, pumping his juice deep inside the mage.

When his legs couldn’t hold him anymore, and he fell to his knees with a choked sob, strong gentle arms gathered him up and carried him to bed. As he curled into Vengeance’s chest, he felt hands stroking up and down his spine, and lips pressing gentle kisses on top of his head.  
_You’ve done well. I’m so proud of you._

He did not know why exactly, but his chest tightened painfully, as if aching for something long lost and he still wondered about the meaning of it all, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
